Little Lady: Book 1
by wildheartx
Summary: A new girl moves in town. She's not really the sexy and daring type that most guys want. But for some reason, Sodapop likes her. Sodapop/OC
1. New in Town

**This is my first story ever! So I'm sorry if it sucks and there's spelling and grammar errors. You have been warned! **

*****Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the following characters except for Liz, her family,etc!*****

***Note: Liz's younger brother, Johnny is NOT the same Johnny that died*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Elizabeth's P.O.V:

Oklahoma was nothing like I expect. I look at the thermometer. 41 degrees. I put on another sweatshirt to keep me warm  
>Mom and I are still unpacking and Jonathan (we all call him Johnny) is sleeping in the car. It's been a long drive from Alabama. I'm sleepy, cold, and feeling weak.<br>But we need to get all our boxes up to our rooms and start unpacking.

"All the boxes are in the rooms now Liz, we can start unpacking.", my mom says with a yawn. Lines form under her eyes.  
>I don't want her to be tired. It's already 11pm and she starts work at 5am tomorrow. Sometimes I think my mom works <em>too<em> hard.  
>"Okay mom. Yo can go to sleep now. I can start unpacking."<p>

She smiles and kisses me on the head, "Thank you. Liz? I want to let you know that I love you and Johnny.  
>I know how hard it is to be moving again and me not being able to spend time with my children. You guys are handling this better than I thought. I'm proud of you."<p>

"Thanks mom." She gives me a quick hug and goes to her room. I look out the window. Snow is piling up on the lower roofs.  
>I stretch a little and take a sip of the hot-chocolate to give me some energy. I took a knife and cut open the boxes. And from 11 to 3, I was unpacking.<br>Maybe I'll turn out like my mom, all tired at a young age. But I didn't care right now, all I wanted was sleep.

* * *

><p>Soda's P.O.V<p>

I wake up to find myself on the floor. Ponyboy must have shoved me off the bed again. I get up change."Soda! Pony! Come down!" I hear Darry yell.  
>I walk over to the bed a shake Ponyboy "Wake up". He rolls over at first, then he opens his eyes. "Soda?" I smile, "Come on Pony. It's time to wake up and eat breakfast."<p>

"Okay". He and I both go down to eat. Darry is reading the paper, as always. My life has become a routine. Nothing exciting has happened since the rumble.  
>I feel bad for Darry, this what life will be like for him since he has to take care of us. Steve, Two-bit, and I are planning to crash the Carter's house.<br>Two-bit heard they were having a party. I can't wait to have some fun again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth P.O.V:<p>

"Why do you get to stay home and I have to go to school?" Johnny whines. I sigh. "I don't start school till tomorrow. Hey, you might get to meet some new friends."

"Okay, I guess. Bye Lizzy." He runs to the bus stop. A couple of guys across th street were staring at me. Probably because I was new in town.  
>I walk to a grocery store I see near by. I walk in and decided what I want. Some fruits would be nice. We would need some cereal and bread too, and milk.<p>

I must have not watched were I was going because I dumped into a girl. "Watch where your going!" the brunette glares at me.  
>The blond next to her giggles. But the thing that got my attention is the red-headed girl. She looks at me like she feels sad and sorry. The three start to walk away.<br>The red-head turns slightly back a mouths 'sorry' while giving me an apologetic look.

I guess I've made enemies before friends...

* * *

><p>Darry P.O.V:<p>

"Johnny!" I hear a girl scream. A young boy runs across the street towards me. I pick up the boy's ball and hand it to him.  
>"Thanks", he says, "Oh no, My sisters mad." A brunette girl, older than the boy also runs towards us. "I'm so sorry!" she turns to Johnny.<br>"Don't do that to me ever again! You're just lucky."

Turns to me, "I'm Elizabeth Dorsey." It's my turn to talk. "I'm Darry Curtis. You must be new here. Am I right?" She nods and smiles.  
>"Welcome to Tulsa." I say, smiling at her and her brother. "Where do you live?"<p>

She points to an apartment, "over there".

"Cool", I say, "I live just a couple blocks from here. I could show you around town if you want. Your brother can come with us if you want."

Elizabeth looks at her brother, who is now grinning, and looks back at me. "Sure! We'd love to. 5 o'clock tomorrow?" "Deal, see you around."

"See you" she says. "Bye Darry!", Johnny says. As they walk away I think of the Johnny I once knew. I miss him. Everyone does, especially Ponyboy.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys! Hope you guys like my first story!<strong>

**Jace: Read and Review!**

**Peeta: It would mean a lot!**

**Me: Thanks guys! But you know this story isn't about you.**

**Jace: Damn!**

**Peeta: *laughs* It's okay. We still love you Mandy. :D  
><strong>

****Dream Over!****

**Me: Awww! R&R :/**


	2. Being 'Neighborly'

**Chapter 2:**

**Hello guys! Happy Black Friday! Just wanted to thank you guys for reading my stories (even though I think they're horrible! lol) **

**First: Thanks to nicollerz97 for being the first to review Ch.1**

**Second: I wanna thank Niikkii95 for making me feel a bit more comfortable since I'm new to Fanfiction. She's really  
>sweet and nice.<strong>

**Okay, enough chit-chat! Let's get right to the story!**

**(ps. I hope there aren't any mistakes. I re-read this chapter like 4 times to make sure. But I probably missed something. lol :P)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darry's P.O.V:<p>

I'm in the living room reading the paper when I remember about Elizabeth. "Hey, you guys want to come with me?" I call out to my brothers.  
>Ponyboy comes in the living room, "What for?"<p>

"There's a new girl in town. I was going to show her and her brother around." Sodapop also comes in the living grinning, "So Darrel Curtis _finally_ got a girl?", he laughs a little, "Nice bro. I thought you were done with girls ever since-" He stops talking when I give him a 'You better hush boy' look.

I smirk, "I don't like her like that Soda. I'm just tryin to be a good friend to her. It's a 'neighborly' thing to do."

"I'll go". Ponyboy says, "I'd like to meet this girl." Soda just shrugs, "I guess I'm going to."

"Good. Well, get dressed. We gotta be over at her apartment at 5".

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's P.O.V:<p>

I was about to get the door, when Johnny says, "I'll get it". I hear the door swing open and guys talking. I'm in my room making last final impressions. I didn't wear anything fancy. Just a light blue sweatshirt and some tight jeans. I comb my hair a little and put a bit of lip stick on.

I walk to the living room and see that Darry brought two other guys with him. "Hey Liz. These are my brothers Ponyboy and Sodapop." The two boys smiled at me. "Sorry if our names are weird." the younger boy says. I laugh, "It's okay. I'm Elizabeth. I see you already met my brother Jonathan."

My brother interrupts, "I like to be called Johnny though." I smile, "How long will it take to go around town? We have to home by 7."

Ponyboy and Sodapop smirk, like what I said was funny to them. I guess now they picture me as some kinda of southern goody two-shoes, which I guess I am. Darry smiles though, "I'll try and get you two home before 7."

I smile back, "Thanks". I look at Johnny who seems mad and embarrassed at the same time. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Mom wouldn't mind.

A boy taller that Ponyboy, who I guessed was Sodapop, puts his arm around me, "We promise. And you can walk with me if you want." I bite my lip. He's really cute. His dark-gold hair was combed back and his dark brown eyes seem to lure me in. "Umm...Sure". Ponyboy turns to face my brother, "There's a really cool arcade place not too far from here. I could take you there sometime.", he then turns to me, "If your sister doesn't mind.

Johnny's eyes widen as he looks at me. I laugh,"It's not a problem with me." I could tell right away that Johnny really likes Ponyboy.

I look at Sodapop. "Umm. Could you please take your arm off my shoulder?" I ask politely. He removes it without saying a word. This time, I'll try not to get involved with boys. Just stay friends, just friends.

* * *

><p>Sodapop's POV:<p>

We start at the main part of town. Darry talks about where everything is and what places are safe to go to. Even though I was right next to Liz, I felt a bit distant from her. She was mostly talking to the others.

"It's too bad that we're not in the same grade.", she says to Ponyboy. Her wavy hair bonces a little as we walk. "Which school did you come from?", Ponyboy asks.

"Our family moved from Montgomery, Alabama. I went to the local high school there. We just finished reading Gone with the Wind before I moved here."

"Really?", Ponyboy smiles. "I just finished reading that book on my own. I have a copy at home too."

She smiles also, " That's so cool. I really wanted to see the movie though."

Now its my turn to step in, " They show that movie every friday night at the drive-in. I could bring you. If you want."

"Sure", is all she says. We continue walking. Darry begins to tell her about some places you should go since they are owned by the Socs.

"Who are the 'Socs'?". I guess she never heard the term before.

"They are the rich people who live on the west side. We're 'greasers' because we're from the east and we're kinda poor.", Darry explains.

Liz frowns, "That's not right. Just because ya'll are poor doesn't mean you have to be given silly titles and get beaten up."

"That's the way the world works miss."

"So what are we?", Liz's brother, Johnny, asks.

Liz looks at him and sighs, "I guess were greasers. Mom's income barely makes enough to pay for all our needs. We don't got anything fancy. You should do good in school so you can get a high paying job, okay?"

"Yes, sis", he says. I never really thought of school like that. To me, dropping out and getting a job was the right thing to do.

She turns to look at me. "Will I see you at school, Sodapop?"

I shake my head. "No, I dropped out last year." Now I feel embarrassed. I guess I'm a failure in her eyes.

But she still smiles, "That's okay. My mom dropped out her sophomore year. I'm not even planning to go to college. I don't have the money. Plus, no one ever expects a person like me. Johnny here really wants to be an astronauts, so he'll need the school."

"Do you work?"

"Yeah, I work the DX gas station."

She grins,"That's cool."

Now I feel a bit better. I like having Liz around. She makes the atmosphere seem lighter and happier. I know what I'm thinking is crazier since I just met her. I guess that good two-shoes ain't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry this one was short xD)<br>**

**Yuki: Read & Review!**

**Me: Thanks Yuki. Btw, why are Zero and Kaname fighting over there?**

**Yuki: *giggles* they're fighting over me! Isn't that sweet? :D**

**Me: Umm...I guess. *a bit crept out***


	3. Not a chapter: Info & Bio

Here is some info in the story so people don't get confused and all :D

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth (Liz or Lizzy)- female 5'6/ olive (sun-kissed) skin/ brown eyes/ medium-brown hair with dirty-blond highlights (only seen in the sun)  
><strong>

Liz and her family just moved from Montgomery, Alabama. She lives with her mom and brother. Her father left them when she was 12. She tries to stay out of trouble and do good in school so that her mom doesn't have to worry all the time. She loves to sing and dance. She has never had a boyfriend before and likes making new friends.

**Jonathan (Johnny)- male/ 4'2/ olive skin/ light-brown eyes/ brown hair**

Johnny is Liz's younger brother and in the 3rd grade. He misses his mother since she's always at work but knows she has to for the family. He doesn't remember his father and his only male role models were his uncles and Vince (a friend of Liz's). He really likes Ponyboy though they just met.

* * *

><p>Here are the ages for everyone. I added a year to (almost) everyone. Sorry If some of the ages are off. I tried to look them up online.<p>

Elizabeth: 17 (my char.)  
>Jonathan: 8 (my char.)<br>Sodapop: 17  
>Two-Bit: 18<br>Ponyboy: 15  
>Darry: 21<p>

(Coming Later in the story)

Cherry:16  
>Randy: 18<br>Paul :20 (my char.)


	4. Making Friends

**I want to thank GreaserGirlie and DALLYsaysSHUTtheHELLup for helping me in the chapter. Now I'm going to keep it in Liz's POV.**

**So enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>(AN: This part might not be good. I had to re-type this part 3 times so I'm this probably isn't the best)

I love to sing. It's been my passion since I was a little girl. I would always be in school concerts and contests. I also sing all the time around the house. If I could, I would move to California and be a singer.

I was so happy when I found out my first class was Chorus. The room was big and teens were walking, talking, and even running around.

I walk in and see Ponyboy talking to an older guy. He sees me and walks towards me. "Hey, you have Chorus first?"

"Yea. I thought we weren't in the same grade.", I tell him.

"Well, in non-academic classes, all the grades are combined. One sec, I want to introduce you to someone."  
>He turns around and calls out a boy's name. "Hey, Two-Bit! Come here!"<p>

The boy I saw Pony talk to came towards us. "Liz, this is Two-Bit. Two-Bit. Liz"

"Well hello miss. Are you new here?"

I smile at him, "Yes, sir. Are you a senior?"

"Junior", he corrected.

"That's cool. I finally know someone that's in the same grade as me."

Two-Bit looks at me. , the teacher, comes in the room as the bell rings.

She introduces me to the entire class. "May you please sing a song for us hun? I need to know how you sound first.", she asks me.

I'm going to sing in front of everyone. I think. I always bite my lips when I think. I got it! I nod at and look to my class. I sing 'Bang Bang' by Nancy Sinatra. It isn't my favorite song, but it was the first one that came in my head. When I finish, the room is silent. Did I sound horrible? I probably did.

Suddenly, Ponyboy and Two-Bit started clapping. Others joined them. I just smile and sit next to Ponyboy.

Two-Bit gives me a grin, "You got one hot voice there Liz". I could feel my cheeks heat up a little. Too me, my voice wasn't that amazing. It was just ordinary, like me.

* * *

><p>Apparently Two-Bit and I had 6 classes together, which is good because I didn't want to be alone.<p>

The bell has rung and we're walking down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"I'm so glad we have lunch together. I swear was going to freak if I had to sit by myself.", I say.

He smirks, "Well then you can call me your savior." I laugh, "Okay savior. What's good to eat here?"

We're in the lunch-line. He whispers in my ear, "Personally, the food here stinks." I then look down at my stomach. Man, I think I ate too much yesterday.

I bite my lip, "Maybe I won't eat anything." He backs up a little. "Woah. The food isn't the best. But you don't have to go all anorexic."

"Sorry. Okay. Umm..." I take a tray and put a piece on pizza, an apple, and a bottle of water on my plate. I turn to Two-Bit, "Is this good enough?"

He grins, "Perfect. I don't want a pretty little thing like you starving".

I blush. He called me pretty. We walk outside and sit on a green bench a bit near the school.

Then, I recognize two girls sitting nearby. They were the same girls I saw (and bumped) at that grocery store. The red-head wasn't with them though.

The two girls sure do remember me, because they start making rude comments. "Look at that slut of a girl Two-But is with", the brunette says. "I heard she raped a man once. Is that even possible?", the blond girl says, giggling.

Man, I just want to punch them both. But I felt more ashamed than mad. I put my head down a little to hid my face.

Two-But seems to notice and touches my hand. "Don't worry. Just ignore those bitches. No one really gives a damn about them anyways."

* * *

><p>I pick up Johnny from school. We walk to the apartment, but I stop in the lobby and look at him. "Look, I'm hanging out with some friends today. So you'll stay was Mrs. Jane."<p>

Mrs. Jane use to go to college with my mom. She and her two children live on the second floor. Johnny seems to be happy. He gets to see Aaron and Kyle again.

"Make sure you behave. Got it?"

"Got it"

We go to Mrs. Jane's door. I talk to her for a while and then get ready to leave.

"See you soon, dear.", Mrs. Jane says, waving.

I wave back and walk to the nearby playground where I told Two-Bit to meet me. He leans against what I think is his car. He waves and smiles at me and I do the same to him.

We get into the car and he starts driving. "Hey, is this Chrysler 300B yours?", I ask.

"Yea", he gives me a weird look. "You know cars?"

"A bit", I say smiling. I guess all that time in the auto shop seemed to finally pay off.

We get in a drive-in movie theater. I see Ponyboy, Sodapop, and another boy near food court. Do they have any _female _friends?

"Nice seeing you again Liz.", Ponyboy says.

The boy gives me a look. "So you're Liz?"

I nod, "and who might you be?"

He bowed a little, "Steve Randle at your service."

"Steve here works was the DX with me.", Sodapop says.

The guys are all leaning against a red car. When I get a better look, I gasp a little. "Is that the 1966 Ford Mustang?"

Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy.

Steve chuckles, "I didn't think a _babe _could know cars." Men can sure be sexist sometimes.

I ignore the fact that he said 'babe'. "Very little though. When I was young, I spent most of my days with my uncles. One sold cars and the other was an auto-mechanic. Who's car is this?"

"It's mine. Just got it a couple months ago.", Sodapop says. I smile. "Darry uses it more though. So I guess it's not completely mine."

The movie was starting already and we all sit on the first row of the bleachers. I mouth lines that were originally from the book. Ponyboy and I look at each other from time to time. I guess that's happens when someone else knows the same things you do.

Steve and Sodapop whisper to each other and Two-Bit tells them to shut up.

* * *

><p>We were now half-way. I yawn and decide I'll finish watching it later. (AN: The real movie lasts 4 hours)

Two-Bit and Steve are getting some popcorn and Pepsi since they're hungry. Sodapop seems to notice my tiredness. "You would you like me to drive you home?"

I nod my head yes and yawn again. We both get up from the bleachers. Sodapop says something to Ponyboy, then leads me to his car. We both climb in and he starts driving.

We're both silent now, too tired or shy to talk. The apartment isn't far from the drive-in, so we make it there in no time.

I get out of Sodapop's car. "Thanks for the ride.", I say to him.

He smiles, "Anytime."

For a while we both just stand there. A winter breeze moves against me and I shiver a little. Nothing happens, so I guess I have to do something.

"Goodnight Soda", I say and turn to walk to my room. I don't know how, but I could feel his gaze. As if he hadn't left, even moved.

"Wait.", he calls out. It wasn't loud, but I could still hear his voice. He runs a little towards me, then stops. "I was wondering if you wanna get a bite to eat tomorrow."

_Woah. He's asking me?_ "Sure, I guess. What time? and where?"

"I was thinking maybe at 6. I could pick you up.", he says. He looks so confident. In books I've read, guys are mostly nervous when they ask a girl out. Maybe he wasn't 'technically' asking me. Maybe he's just trying to be nice.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, we both go our separate ways. As I take the stairs up to my room, I begin to think about what I should where, or what I should say.

It's not that I was madly crushing on Sodapop. I mean, his pretty good-looking and seems really nice. It's just...this is my first date, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! First date! See what happens<strong> **next chapter!**

**Me: *sighs* I still need to go on my first date.**

**(Forever Alone) xD Read & Review!**


	5. So it's a date?

**Hiya guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter (ps. It might be a bit weird or boring, since I have never been on an actual date before. This chapter was a bit of a challenge for me, so please don't hate :3)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>It's not a date. Not. A. Date.<em>', I tell myself. I come out of the bathroom and dry my hair with my towel. My outfit was lying on the bed. I look in the mirror and examine myself. I still have the marks. It's been 7 years, but they're still there. I put on my tank-top, my hoodie, and a pair of skinny jeans. Man, I wish it was summer. I could have worn something better.

Mom's cooking in the kitchen. She doesn't need to because we just finished having dinner. But ever since I told her about Sodapop coming over, she's gone crazy.

"I have to look like I'm cooking something. I read this book once where a girl was going on a date. Her mom was cooking and everything was just perfect.", she tells me. Oh mom...

The doorbell rings. _It's not a date_. I run to my room._ It's not a date._ I make myself look prettier. _NOT a date._

Then why am I acting like it is?

"Lizzy! Someone is hear for you.", my mom sing-songs.

"okay", I just say. I walk out of my room to see Sodapop talking with my mom.

"hey, you ready to go?", he asks.

"Yup".

Soda and I wave goodbye to my mom and walk out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>We end up at A &amp; W. (AN: I saw a 1965 ad for A & W once.) The wind was blowing, so I fold my arms to give myself a little warmth.

We both get in and was lead to a booth. We wait for a waitress. There hasn't been a word spoken between us yet.

The waitress comes and takes my order. She turns to Soda and takes his order also. She's twirling and giggling all pretty and junk. I personally think the girl is trying to flirt with her. Soda didn't seem to notice, or care. That made me feel a bit happy.

I take a good look at Sodapop.

His dark golden hair is just perfect. And his eyes, they're a dark brown, but lively and full of spirit.

When the waitress leave I take my eyes off Soda so he doesn't notice I've been staring at him.

"I see you've been staring at me, right?", he says with a smirk.

I turn beat red. Damn. He must have noticed out of the corner of his eye while taking to the waitress.

"I guess you a very integrating person.", I say. My eyes still not looking at his.

"Really. I think you're a more interesting person. Tell me about yourself."

I sigh and look up. He just smiling at me, waiting for me to talk.

"Everything?", I ask.

"Mostly everything."

"Well, I'm 17. I live with my mom and brother. My was born in Charlotte, North Carolina. I've moved three time. My favorite color is blue. I love to sing and dance. I watch sports sometimes and I know a bit about cars. And when I grow up I'll probably a nurse."

Our drinks come and I take a sip of my Pepsi.

"What about your dad? Where is he?", Soda asks.

"My dad left when I was 12. He was a bit of an alcoholic and my mom and him would always fight."It was a bit strange how I could talk about something like this so easily. When I was younger, I had a hard time talking about my dad.I guess anything's easier to talk about with Sodapop.

My dad was a reason I didn't drink. I hated what alcohol and drugs did to people and their loved ones. It's just sickening.

"Who was your best friend ever?"

"My cousin, Sarita. She's an amazing person."

After that he kept asking my questions like: What was you favorite flower? Did you ever have a pet? How many kids would you want to have?

Our food came and I look at him. "I think that's enough about me. It's your turn to reveal yourself Soda."

As we ate our food, he tells me about his parents, his brothers, and the gang. Somehow, I heart starts hurting inside when he talk about his parents death. He also tells me about his horse, Mickey.

Now he was telling me about what recently happened, about Dally, Johnny, and the Socs. "Ponyboy must be devastated." I say. It must be hard loosing your best friend.

Soda sighs, "It's affected all of us. But Pony's doing better." No wonder Ponyboy so good around Johnny. Does my brother remind him of his friend?

I suddenly find myself having a good time. I was so worried and scared before. I just needed to relax and enjoy myself.

* * *

><p>It was late and Soda was driving me home. We were arguing which team was better, the Green Bay Packers or the Kansas City Chiefs.<p>

"Obviously the Packers are better since then won.", I say.

"But the Chiefs are still better, they're way more experienced.", he says. He too ignorant to agree with me.

"But the Chiefs didn't win. Did they?" I challenge him.

He sighs, "Fine. But still..."

We realize that we're already in front of the apartment complex. We both get out. Now, things get a bit awkward again.

"I had a really fun time Soda."

"Yea. I was actually a bit nervous. I haven't felt like this on a date in a long time.", he admits.

I'm a bit shocked. So this was a date!

Without thinking, I move closer a bit to him. I bring his face down with both of my hands and kiss him gently. He puts his hand to my hips to help my keep my balance. My heart was beating fast, and I could feel his beating at the same rate. I like the feeling of his lips on mine. I move my arms and put them around his neck, pulling a little closer.

This wasn't like the kisses I use to give my brother before he slept. Or the ones I gave my parents when I was little. This one was so tender and so addicting. It made me want another. For a moment, everything around me seemed to not matter. As if yesterday was a century ago and I was just living in the now.

But I break the kiss. Our arms were still around each other. We were both breathing heavily. You could see fogs of air coming from our mouths. I let go of his neck and he removed his hands from my waist.

"That was really something...", he whispers. He seems out a breath. But then again, so am I. So I just nod my head.

I finally find my voice again. " Yea, that was." For a moment, no one said a word. "I guess I'll see you around."

"You should come to my house sometime. The guys are always there. It'll be fun."

"Okay"

He gets in his car and I walk up to my room.

My first kiss. Well, it's the first real kiss I ever had. I up my fingers on my lips. They've been touched my another. I feel like I've just given a part of myself away. Like I've just opened up myself to a new world with new experience. I loved the feeling. But yet, I was also scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and Review. Comments really mean a lot to me. <strong>**3 comments till the next chapter. :3**

**(ps. Liz is not a tom-boy type girl. A lot of girls, ex. Me and my cousin, like watching sports and know about cars but they don't have to act like dudes. Just clarifying.)  
><strong>


	6. Socs & Dreams

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well, here's chapter 5. Hope you like it!.  
>Wanna thank GreaserGirlie for begin my editor. I seriously can't thank her enough. Go check out her stories! They're REALLY good.<br>(ps. In a really good mood. The Denver Broncos are doing great. :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you lost or incomplete? Do you feel like a puzzle?<br>You can't find your missing piece. Tell me how do you feel?"_

I always have the same dream every night. I know it's weird, but it's true. It's not really dream; its more of memory.

I was 5. The radio was on and the beat of 'Rock Around the Clock' belted all throughout the house. Mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I begged my father to dance with me. He chuckled and stood up. We both danced. Mother came in the room and danced with us also. Everyone was happy.

But then, I wake up. I always wake up. And I'm sucked back into the reality that my dad didn't care. He just left.

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately, we don't have this class together.", Two-Bit says. He then puts his mouth close to my ear. "Good luck." He walks away and I open the door and sit down in an empty chair.<p>

English was okay, nothing exciting. There was something though that caught my eye. That snobby bitch and her dumb friend were messing with another girl. I just wanted to make them leave her alone. But what was I suppose to do?

The girl didn't mind though, or at least that's what I think. She didn't show any emotions like sadness or anger. She just looked annoyed.

The two girls were up in her face and she didn't say a word to them, didn't even open her mouth. I was amazed at how she could handle this. If it were me, I would have punched them. The teacher wasn't even doing anything about it. He seemed to just ignore them.

The bell rang and everyone was getting out of class. "Bye loser!" the mean girl called out. But the girl just got up and arranged her stuff, getting ready for the next class.

She started walking and I caught up with her. "Hey, I..."

"Are you going to mess with me too?" she says, but not in a mean way.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to say how cool it was that you handled those girls."

She gives me a look, "You mean Jennifer and Angela? They're just a bunch of freaks who don't know how be _decent _people. I'm Anne."

"I'm Elizabeth. Liz. I'm new here."

She nods, "I can tell. Where did you move from?"

"Alabama."

"Ahh, Birmingham?"

"Montgomery actually."

"Never been there. But I got cousins in Florida so we've passed by a couple times."

We both walk out of class. "Which class do you have next?" she asks.

I sigh, "Gym." I wasn't really looking forward to gym. I mean, I'm find with the exercises and sports and stuff, but I'm not very good at them.

Anne laughs, "Don't worry. I have that class also. The coach is really nice and it's really easy in gym." She seemed to understand how I felt, which was good. I just hope I don't do anything embarrassing.

* * *

><p>(at lunch, after gym)<p>

Gym wasn't that bad. We did some stretches and played dodgeball. It was all good.

Anne and I sit down at a table. "I have two younger sisters and an older brother. Seriously, taking care of the girls is hard and my brother is such a pain. He's always hanging out with his stupid friends." She shakes her head while telling me this.

I bite into my apple. After swallowing I ask, "What about your parents?"

"My mom died while giving birth to Kimberly, my youngest sister. Everyone was upset, especially my dad."

"Was he ever mad at Kimberly?"

"Oh, no. He loved her. My dad never saw Kim as the reason for mom dying. In fact, he rarely sees us. He's a workaholic. He's this CEO for some company. We're rich but not a complete family..."

I look at her. "So if you rich, then you must be a..."

"Soc," she laughs. "It's not something I'm proud of. Trust me."

"But then why are Jennifer and Angela so mean to you. Aren't you like one of them?"

She takes a sip of her yoo-hoo. "I guess I'm not considered one of 'them'. I stay far away from Paul and his group. Unfortunately, my brother practically looks up to him."

I start to learn more about Anne. She's so different from the others, and I think that's pretty neat. Not a follower, just an independent person.

I told her about my brother and my mom. I told her about my father's alcoholic abuse and about him leaving. I tried to hide the pain that I felt about that subject. I never liked talking about it. But, everyone is probably going to ask. I wonder if he's still out there.

* * *

><p>Johnny and I were heading home. We were holding hands. "Liz, I have to tell you something."<p>

"What is it Johnny?"

He made a face, "Susan Parker kissed me on the cheek at school today."

"She did?" I was amused to hear this.

"Yeah, and it was so_ disgusting_! I think I'm going to die."

I laugh a this. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, girls have this nasty disease where if you get kissed by one, you'll be in the hospital for the rest of your life!"

I give him a look. "Jonathan Dorsey, you know that's not true."

"Yeah it is! Vince told me so."

"Well you remind me to smack him them next time I see him."

"Still, it was gross," he mumbles.

We get to our door and I unlock it with the key. I open it to find mom in the corner, crying. She had two empty bottles lying next to her and a half-empty one in her hand. Johnny saw her too.

I bend down and whisper in his ear, "Johnny, please go to your room. Okay?" I didn't want him to see her like this.

"Is mommy sad again?" he whispers back.

"Yes, Johnny. Now go to your room and don't come out till I say so. You can start on your homework."

Johnny went to his room and shut the door behind him. Mother seemed to not notice we were there until she heard the sound of the door. She looks up at me with her bloodshot eyes. Her mascara was smeared and her hair was a mess.

She must have been watching on home-movies. On the TV screen was mom and dad on their wedding night. They looked so happy and she was beautiful in her dress.

"T-That was one of the happiest m-moments of my life," she says. Her voice was raspy. "Where did it all go wrong?"

I could sense her starting to cry again. I walked over to her at kneel down, getting to her level. I hugged her tightly. "It's okay mom. It's okay."

"I-I'm a horrible w-wife," she repeated those words over and over. Her speech was slurred and I could smell a bit of alcohol from her mouth.

"You're not a horrible wife, mom. Now, let's get you to bed. You have a long day ahead of you."

"N-no. I need to wait for him. H-He's going to c-come back."

"Come on mom..." I pull her up and help her to her room. I lay her down slowly.

"He's coming," she whispers. Her eyes then close. I gently pull the covers on her so she'll be warm. I then slowly back out of the room.

I check up on Johnny, who's also sleeping. I decide to head to my room. I sit down on my couch. _Why_ _dad?_ I think _Why did you leave?_

I stare at my night stand and then pull open its drawer. There was a picture of me and my father. It was 'bring your child to work' day. In the photo, my hair was in pig-tails and I was wearing a tiny yellow dress.

A tear streamed down my face. I knew that night I would have that dream again. The same one I've been having for 5 years...

* * *

><p><strong>Response:<br>(to jjcarterS)  
><strong>

Thanks for your comment! Here's my response to clarify some things. Back in 1967 (about them same time as the outsiders), they had they're first ever super bowl game between the packers and the chiefs (you can Google it if you want). I thought that game was pretty big and well-known, since it was one of the first and was around the books time. I'm trying to keep everything in the right time period.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing jjcarterS!**

* * *

><p><strong>To the rest of you lovely people. Please review! 3 review before the next chapter. (Trust me, I don't bite ;D)<strong>


	7. What's wrong with me?

**Chapter 6: What's wrong with me?**

_"Can't believe it, I'm not myself. Suddenly I'm thinking about no one else._

_You make me...Stutter."_

_- 'Stutter' by Maroon 5  
><em>

* * *

><p>Remember when I said that I wasn't madly crushing on Sodapop? Well, I <em>lied.<em>

That kiss. Whenever I think of it, I feel myself blush. I couldn't wait to see him again. I couldn't wait to kiss him again.

_Damn it, Liz! Stop thinking about him. _But I couldn't. His perfect face, smooth hair, captivating eyes.

I almost bumped into a wall while walking to class. I know I'm a bit clumsy, but I don't do _this. _What's wrong with me? I wasn't myself, and Anne seemed to notice.

"You okay? Did you not have enough sleep or something?" she asks.

I shake my head. I then begin to tell her about Soda, the date, and the kiss. I felt like I had to tell someone or I would explode.

She laughs, "Aw, little Lizzy's got a crush!".

My eyes widen. "Shh!" I lean close and whisper, "Don't tell anyone."

She shakes her head, "Elizabeth Dorsey is under the 'Soda spell'. But it was predictable." Now that was new.

I look at her, "The what?"

"When Soda use to be in high school, you could imagine a bunch of girls liked him. I mean with his charm and good looks what's not to like?"

"Please don't tell me he's one of those good looking guys that turns out to be just a player."

"Naw, he's really sweet and kind. Believe it or not, he even asked me out and I was so stupid and said no."

My mouth makes an 'O' and she laughs. "Now you got yourself a keeper, Liz. Good luck." She winks and walks into her class.

And all day I thought about him. I got in trouble in three classes for daydreaming. And guess who the dreams where about? Sodapop Curtis. Man, I think I'm losing my mind.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy and I were walking out of school. We were talking about the upcoming county assessment, when who other than Sodapop shows up in his Ford.<p>

My eyes widened and I gasped a little when I saw him. Did I look pretty? I hope I look pretty. I probably _don't _look pretty. I swear, I thought I was going to die!

He gets out of the car and walks towards us. His walk is perfect. _Liz! no one gives a fuck about how people walk!_ I thought.

People are staring at him as he walks by. A couple girls look at me enviously. Did I ever mention I don't really like being the center of attention?

Soda is grinning that perfect grin and I know he's about to say something. I'm afraid that if I hear his angelic voice, I'm not going to handle it too well.

"Hey Ponyboy, Liz."

Ponyboy smiles, "Hey what are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I got off work early and decided to give you guys a lift." He then looks at me. "Unless you guys don't want one."

I feel a bit alarmed. It took me a while to find my voice. "S-Sure. Thanks, Soda. I-I just gotta pick up m-my brother." Damn, what's wrong with me? I sound like my mom when she's drunk and sad.

He smiles. "Liz?", I hear a voice say. I turn around and see Anne holding my book in one hand and carrying a bag in the other. Perfect timing. "You forgot your book in English...again."

She hands me the book and I take it from her. "Thanks."

She then looks at Soda, " Well if it isn't the middle Curtis himself. I never thought I'd see you here." She was a natural. I wish I could talk to him like that; sounding all confident. I feel hopeless.

Soda chuckles, "Nice seeing you too, Anne. I was just picking up Ponyboy and Liz." He then looks at me and I blush.

"Oh, okay", she says while eying me. Oh no...

"It's funny because Liz and I were just talking about you." I had a feeling she was going to do this.

Now Soda was smirking. He was probably happy that he was the topic of our conversation. "Is this true?" he asks me.

I too aw-struck by him to speak. I just nodded.

"Yup. It was really amusing to me. She said that yo-" Before she could continue, I elbowed her in the stomach and gave her the 'shut your mouth' look. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have told her.

She smiles back at me, "Never mind, Curtis. I gotta go. Bye guys." She walks around the corner and out sight. Anne knew what she did, and she did it on purpose. That girl is going to pay.

"Well, that was weird," Ponyboy says. I almost forgot he was there. I almost forgot about

Johnny...Johnny!

I look at my watch, 2:15. He should be out right now. "Let's go," I say.

We get into Soda's car. I'm sitting in the passenger's seat and Pony's sitting in the back. Soda's driving and my windows open. I feel sore so I lean back in my seat and stick my right arm out the window. The wind glides along my arm and tiny hairs stand up as I feel the December chill.

That was one thing that was the same, the wind. It's constantly there wherever you go. Unless you stay in your house forever. Sure, the wind wasn't as cool as in Montgomery; but still.

The boys didn't seem to mind. I touch my own finger tips and close my eyes for a while.

I felt some-one's warm hand on mine. It was Soda's. His fingers wrap around mine. His hand was big compared to mine. They felt strong, yet gentle. I glance at him and, ironically, he's looking at me.

I quickly look away and remove my hand from his touch. "Y-You should keep your eyes on the road," I say, still looking down, "With b-both hands on the steering wheel too." _Oh shit_, I was stuttering again.

"Okay." From the corner of my eye, I could see his focus was now turned to the road. I hope we're close to Johnny's school. I can't stand another minute with Sodapop.

It's not that I dislike him. It's just...whenever I'm around him, I don't feel like myself. I can't keep up my guard too well. He somehow makes me think about nothing else but him. I don't want to end up like mom.

_Damn_, why does he have to be so perfect?

* * *

><p>I'm sitting on the couch of the Curtis home. I'm in Sodapop's house. How did I get here? But then I remember.<p>

Johnny really wanted to hang out with Ponyboy today. He whined and begged and I couldn't say no. Ponyboy and Johnny were upstairs. Soda was in the kitchen getting a couple of drinks. I took off my jacket, leaving parts of my arms bare.

"Darry's still at work.", he says. He came back into the living room with two bottles of coke in his hands. He takes off the cap with a bottle opener and hands one to me.

I take it from his hands and have a tiny sip. It makes me shiver a little though.

"What's this?" Soda asks while touching my back. His fingertips gliding on a scar. I cringe at his touch.

"I fell," I lie. I'm a horrible liar though. I always thought of myself as an open book, people can see right through me.

Soda seems to know that I'm lying. "Seriously, Liz."

I sigh. What's the use? "Well if you have to know, they're marks from years ago. I got them from my dad."

His eyes widened a little. "What happened?"

I shrug, "Before my dad left, he had problems with alcohol. Whenever he was drunk and I did something stupid, he would hit me with his belt."

"You say it like it doesn't matter."

I sigh again. I guess people expect me to be emotionally scarred for life. But it wasn't my dad's beating that still haunted me, it was his leaving.

"Well it's doesn't. It happened a long time ago. The past is the past."

"You said _scars_. There are more than one?" he asks.

I nod. "You wanna see them?" Whoa. What kind of person asks others if they want to see their bruises?

"Sure"

I turn my back to him and pull up my shirt. I never got to see what they look like, but I knew that there were lots of them.

I could feel his hands gliding along my back. I could tell he was trying to be gentle. "Wow," he whispered.

"Yeah," was all I could think of saying.

I couldn't say much. It was hard trying to sound interesting. My life isn't interesting. But I had a wonderful feeling that Soda was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. Please Review! Hope you have a wonderful holiday! :D<strong>


	8. Writer's Update: Please Read

**Important Announcements: **

Hey guys. I know its been a VERY long time since I've updated. I know some of you want me to continue this series, and I really want to also. In the beginning, I was planning to write 3 books for the series. I had most of the plot figured out in my head and took a leap of faith and just started writing. Now, I look back and see my flaws. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, I just didn't know how to get there or how to write good "fill-in" chapters. Its been 2-3 months and I've lost inspiration for this story. **BUT** I still have hope for this series.

**This is were you guys come in.**

I'm looking for a co-writer for this story. You don't have to really write anything. I just need someone who can give me great ideas and can help me get from "point a to point b", so to speak. Comment in the review box (or message me) if you wanna be my co-writer (I can have more than one).

**You guys can also just leave comments/review of ideas of what you think might happen next or tips that could help me write.**

**Thank you for all those who have supported me.**

(ps. sorry if there are some errors; if there are any)

Mandy xx


End file.
